Love in the ice
by 2TieKissKyumin
Summary: Sasuke yang kusukai, jika kau tertawa aku pun senang. Jika kau bahagia aku pun bahagia. Hinata diam-diam memendam perasaan suka pada sasuke, salah satu dari empat sahabatnya namun sejak dia mengetahui bahwa di dalam hati sasuke telah ada seseorang…
1. prolog

Semua puisi di bawah milik om Kahlil Gibran

Ide cerita milik ka Mitsuki Kako. Saya mengadaptasi dari komiknya beliau yang judulnya

' yearning moon'

Karakter di bawah milik Mashashi kisimoto.

Pairing : sasuhina tapi mungkin ada yang laen juga.

Aku tahu itu tak akan terkabul.

Meskipun begitu seperti bulan yang bersinar temaram di langit malam.

Aku selalu memandangmu di tempat yang paling dekat.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Suatu cinta_

_Yang tegak, laksana cahaya_

_Mercusuar biru dan menunjukan jalan yang_

_Membimbing tanpa sinar yang tampak._

" Lho Hinata yang empat lagi ada di tangga timur lo ??" ucap salah seorang gadis kepada teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari. Gadis yang di ajak bicara hanya berlari menuju atap gedung sekolahnya.

_Hati yang dipersatukan melalui perantara _

_Duka cita tidak akan terpisahkan oleh semaraknya _

_Kebahagiaan._

" oi sasuke lompatanmu kok lebih bagus dari rekor anggota klub sih, kalau gitu kau masuk klub ya ?" Tanya salah satu anggota klub lompat tinggi kepada pria yang bernama sasuke itu.

" aku ngga bisa ikut latihan karena aku sudah masuk klub basket. Aku Cuma iseng aja koq !" jawabnya cuek sambil berjalan pergi.

_Kecantikan bersinar lebih terang dalam hati _

_Orang yang merindukannya, daripada dimata _

_Yang melihatnya_

" aku suka kamu sakura !"

"terima kasih kuhargai perasaanmu tapi....aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai " kata gadis berambut merah muda itu ramah.

_Cinta adalah suatu bentuk _

_Keindahan yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan cara apapun_

_Melainkan hanya dapat di rasakan dalam hati _

_Manusia._

" NAMIKAZE NARUTO…" teriak guru itu sambil melemparkan kapur tulis ke muridnya yang sedang tertidur itu. Sang murid hanya mengeliat lembut dengan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

_Dan jika cinta bicara padamu,_

_Percayalah, walaupun ucapannya membuyarkan mimpimu,_

_Bagai angina utara mengobrak-abrik_

_Rangkaian taman_.

" Cukup sampai di sini rapatnya, besok kita lanjutkan lagi " tegas laki- laki barambut nanas itu mengakhiri rapat sambil berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Shikamaru…"

Kaki nya terhenti dan menengok kea rah suara yang memanggil namanya dilihatnya seorang temannya yang berbadan lumayan besar.

" ada apa choujin" jawabnya cuek.

" masalah yang tadi kita bicarakan bagaimana ?"

"aku kan sudah bilang besok kita lanjutkan " ucapnya malas. Sambil pergi meninggalkan temannya yang masih bingung itu.

T.B.C

* * *

Please review nya ya aku autor baru jd masih banyak kesalahan ni..

Maklum belum pengalaman bikin fic..

Kalo banyak yang review bakal aku lanjutin ni fic tapi kalo ngga ya mikir2 juga dech.

Thanks yang dah baca..


	2. Chapter 1

**Thaks ya buat yang review semuanya….**

**Thaks sangat review kalian jadi pelajaran yang berati banget buatqu walaupun ga semuanya bisa ku lakuin saran dari kalian karena aku juga lagi sibuk ma UTS jd harap di maklum klo ga memuaskan…semoga suka ma ceritanya ya n mau ngerivew lagi...**

Semua puisi di bawah milik om Kahlil Gibran

Ide cerita milik ka Mitsuki Kako. Saya mengadaptasi dari komiknya beliau yang judulnya

' yearning moon'

Karakter di bawah milik Masashi Kishimoto .

Pairing : sasuhina tapi mungkin ada yang laen juga.

Aku tahu itu tak akan terkabul.

Meskipun begitu seperti bulan yang bersinar temaram di langit malam.

Aku selalu memandangmu di tempat yang paling dekat.

**

* * *

  
**

Aku adalah tarikan nafas lautan

Aku adalah air mata langit

Aku adalah senyuman bumi

Begitu juga cinta adalah tarikan nafas

Dari lautan perasaan,

Dan air mata langit,

Dan senyuman dari bumi sang jiwa.

Chapter 1

Matahari berdiri kokoh di tempatnya seakan ingin menunjukan bahwa siang ini dia lah yang menjadi raja. Sinar matahari yang terik tak menyurutkan kebiasaan lima orang sahabat untuk menyantap makan siang atau hanya sekedar ngobrol di atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Pintu di atap sekolah di konoha gakuen terbuka tiba-tiba dan menyusul seorang gadis yang masih terengah-engah. Dia masih berusaha mengatur nafas nya sebelum menyapa keempat sahabatnya. Empat orang sahabatnya hanya bingung melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

" Aku ngga telat khan !? " senyum gadis itu tipis sambil duduk di samping sakura.

" Lama amat sih, capek nunggu nih !" Tanya Sakura penasaran pada sahabatnya itu.

" Maaf ya " mohonnya pelan.

" Ngapain aza sich ??" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

" Aku tertangkap sama guru dan di suruh beres-beres dulu…"

" Lagi…kau terlalu baik sich. " sela Naruto.

" Kalau ada yang Bantu pasti senang…ya kan ?" jawab Hinata dengan senyum polosnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata keempat temannya hanya heran kenapa ada gadis sepolos dia di zaman sekarang ini. Dan alhasil hinata sering jadi bahan olok-olokan keempat sahabatnya itu.

" Ini dia, karyaku di musim panas." Pamer Hinata pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu sambil menunjukan lima gelas yang berisi jelly warna-warni yang membuat orang menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

" Eh aku bikin jelly semangka tapi ada banyak buah yang lain juga loh…" ucapnya semangat.

" Mana…mana..?? wuaahh Hinata memang TOP." Kata Naruto semangat sambil mengambil segelas jelly. Di susul Shikamaru dan sakura.

Hinata melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang masih asyik dengan hand phone nya.

Hinata mengambil jelly dan berjalan menyusulnya yang duduk sedikit menjauh dari keempat sahabatnya.

Dengan penuh senyum Hinata memberikan makanan buatannya. " Sasuke…" panggilnya.

" Untukmu tanpa buah melon." lanjutnya malu-malu dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak begitu suka buah melon dan dia sengaja membuat khusus untuk sasuke.

" Makasih…" jawab Sasuke tenang. " enak… " lanjut Sasuke setelah mecoba jelly buatan Hinata.

" Kau dapat ide dari mana bikin ini? pasti nanti kau jadi ahli masak ya ?" pujinya dengan senyum mengembang dari wajah gantengnya.

" Ng…tapi aku lebih ingin jadi guru piano atau guru TK."

" Kalau jadi guru TK nanti ngga bisa dibedakan mana guru mana murid lho..ngga usah deh…" sambar Shikamaru dengan senyum jahilnya.

" Shika…aku ngga mau di komentari oleh mu."

" Eehh ngga boleh Hinata nanti akan bekerja di rumahku mengurus aku." Kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

" Kalau itu sich aku saja Sakura" ikut Naruto semangat.

Sakura langsung melotot dan berkata " Jangan Harap !!!"

Hinata POV…

Sore hari…

Jika cuaca cerah di atap sekolah, jika hujan diruang kelas.

Aku bertemu mereka musim semi ketika masuk sekolah.

Empat sekawan yang berteman sejak kecil…Meskipun waktu yang kulewati bersama mereka baru sebentar tapi rasanya tidak demikian.

Sasuke yang kusukai…

" Hinata nempel tuch…" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap pinggir bibirku yang masih ada sisa jelly. Wajahku mendadak seperti di lempar lahar panas, pasti sekarang berubah semerah tomat rebus aku hanya menunduk malu.

Suka sekali…aku suka sekali pada sasuke. Bukan karena dia anak dari pemilik UCIHAH Coorporation perusahaan IT terkemuka di jepang atau karena wajah tampannya yang bisa membuat hampir semua gadis di konoha gakuen siap menjadi pelayanya tanpa di bayar hanya untuk berada di sampingnya. Atau mungkin karena kepintarannya yang bisa membuat enstent siap bangun lagi dari tidurnya yang panjang hanya untuk bersaing dengan pangeran ucihah itu.

Mungkin memang bukan itu alasannya tapi alasan aku begitu menyukainya karena dia, aku bisa berada di antara keempat sahabat ini. Berada di tempat yang paling diinginkan setiap murid di konoha gakuen tempat yang membuat ku nyaman dan diterima dengan sangat baik. Tempat yang akan ku jaga dan tak akan ku rusak apapun yang terjadi. Tempat yang membuat ku kuat karena harus memendam rasa suka ku pada salah satu sahabatku. Aku tak ingin merusak apa yang telah ada. Entah sampai kapan aku kuat menjaga perasaan ini. Aku takut jika perasaan ini diketahui oleh mereka aku tak akan bisa mendapat tempat ku seperti sekarang. aku tak ingin merusaknya.

" Hari ini festival kuil hachiman kan? jadinya gimana ?" ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Kumpul jam 7 di depan gerbang utama ya! mau makan banyak."

" Makan banyak tapi o'on." sela Shikamaru.

"BERISIK." bentak Naruto.

End Hinata Pov

* * *

Malam yang indah, penuh bintang seakan langit mengantarkan kelima sahabat ini menikmati malam mereka yang indah dan tak akan terlupakan. Bahkan malam ini bisa jadi malam penuh kenagan di antara kelima sahabat ini.

" Jangan ketawa, kok ngga pakai yukata sih! semuanya pengkhianat !" kata Hinata kesal karna merasa di khianati oleh keempat sahabatnya dan yang lebih parah keempat sahabatnya menertawakanya. Hinata merasa dikerjai oleh keempat sahabatnya karena hanya dia yang memakai yukata di antara mereka berlima. Hinata berfikir karena ini festival pasti sahabat-sahabatnya itu memakai yukata ternyata tidak.

" Imutnya…" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata gemas." Bisa repot kalau aku pakai yukata pasti banyak yang mau kenalan."

"Iya juga sich." umpat Hinata dalam hati mendengar alasan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu memang berbeda, dia tidak perlu make up yang tebal atau baju yang mahal untuk menarik perhatian pria-pria karena dia seperti sekarang saja hanya dengan menggunakan dress kuning gading yang manis sudah membuatnya tampak sempurna dan siap mencuri perhatian pria-pria yang ada di sana. Lagian pria mana yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura anak dari pasangan desainerr terkenal di Jepang.

" Maaf selesai festival nanti aku harus Bantu beres-beres. Aku kan ikut karang taruna." Lanjut Naruto.

" Sudah…sudah kita makan saja yuk !" ajak Shikamaru.

Dengan semangat Naruto menunjukan semua stand makanan " Di sana ada stand permen apel dan pisang coklat ada crepes juga kalau mi goreng enak yang di sini." pamernya.

" Sudah keliling ya…" ucap Sakura.

" Dasar anak kecil…" hina Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berlima melanjutkan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. Acara festival malam itu sangat ramai karena perayaan seperti festival ini hanya di adakan setahun sekali di musm festival ini bisa di jadikan ajang mencari keuntungan untuk para pedagang dan untuk para remaja acara seperti ini bisa menjadi alternative hiburan yang meriah di musim panas.

" Makan Es serut yuk !" ajak Hinata tiba-tiba.

" Nanti sakit perut loh." jawab Sasuke pelan." Tapi kau imut kok beda dari biasanya. Maafya tadi aku ketawa." lanjut sasuke tenang sambil membenarkan topi yang dia kenakan. Tanpa aba-aba wajah hinata merah mendengar ucapan -diam Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Dia merasa senang di puji oleh Sasuke. Hinata memang sedikit kelihatan berbeda malam itu memakai yukata biru sederhana hanya ada ukiran-ukiran bunga sakura yang tidak begitu mencolok dan rambutnya yang panjang hanya di cepol satu yang memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih dan jeans biasa ditambah topi hitam kegemarannya dia sudah begitu menawan sehingga mengoda setiap gadis yang lewat.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat melihat stand yang menjual pernak-pernik. Dia tertarik pada deretan cincin-cincin.

" Hinata…" panggil Shikamaru karna melihat Hinata berhenti di stand itu. " Ngapain…"

" Ngga cincinya lucu juga.,jadi ke pengen." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk cincin perak yang sederhana tanpa ada tambahan apapun di cincin itu hanya cincin perak polos biasa.

" Sekecil ini harganya 50000? mahal amat." sergap Naruto sambil melihat cincin itu.

" Tetep aja barang murahan, bentar lagi juga penyok dan karatan." komentar Shikamaru.

" Nanti aku kasih yang asli deh." Kata Sakura menawarkan.

Pemilik stand itu hanya melotot geram mendengar komentar-komentar mereka. Karena tak enak hati hinata segera mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya pergi takut mereka berkomentar lebih parah lagi. Meskipun Hinata menginginkan cincin itu.

Mereka berhenti di stand yang mengadakan tantangan menembak karena Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke berniat bertanding.

Selama mereka berkonsentrasi bermain di sana. Hinata diam-diam menyelinap pergi menuju stand yang tadi menjual cincin yang dia suka. Sahabat-sahabatnya tidak ada yang sadar karena asyik bermain.

" Jadi beli deh mahal sich." ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap cincin yang ada di cari manisnya. " balik ke tempat yang lain ah.."

Saat membalik badanya ingin berjalan ternyata di depanya sudah menjadi tembok manusia. Susah untuknya begerak untuk kemanapun dia jadi bingung sendiri.

Hinata melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak melihat sepenuhnya dia hanya melihat topinya karna malam ini hanya dia yang memakai topi diantara mereka berlima. " Sasuke……" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga.

Tapi yang di panggil tidak mendengar karena suasana di situ benar-benar ramai . Dengan terpaksa Hinata mencoba melewati tembok manusia itu tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

" Aku kalah…ngga bisa menang dan ngga mungkin menang !" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan menyingkir dari lautan manusia itu karena bagaimana pun hinata yang kecil itu tidak mungkin menang melawan hadangan tembok manusia itu. Dia berjalan menuju belakang keramaian. Mencoba mencari tempat yang bisa membuatnya bernafas lega

" Yah putus…terinjak-injak sich..kakiku jadi sakit." ucap Hinata saat tanpa sadar waktu dia jalan geta yang dia pakai putus. Dia bersandar di pembatas jalan sambil memengang getanya yang putus.

Lucu juga padahal di depan begitu ramai tapi di sini sepi sekali. Seperti di dunia yang berbeda.

" Sejuknya…" ucapnya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus karena di dalam tadi Hinata hampir tak bisa bernafas karena harus berebut udara dengan puluhan orang . "Tapi seram juga. Harus segera cari yang lain nih. Hp-ku di rumah lagi. "

Hinata hendak melangkah menuju keramaian lagi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seorang petugas patroli mendekatinya.

" Hei..nak jam segini ngga boleh datang sendirian. " ucap petugas itu pada hinata.

" Ibumu mana? ayo ikut ke pos." lanjutnya sambil menarik paksa tangan Hinata menuju ke dalam hutan-hutan yang ada di situ.

" Eehhhh…." ucap Hinata tergagap karena panic saat petugas patroli menariknya.

" Aaa.. begini-begini saya sudah kelas 1 SMA. " bela Hinata.

" Sama sekali tidak seperti anak SMA " bantah petugas patroli itu.

" Tapi betul…" ucap Hinata meyakinkan .Hinata ketakutan saat dia sadar ini mulai tidak beres. Petugas patroli itu membawanya makin jauh dari keramaian festival dan dia mencium bau minuman keras dari petugas patroli itu.

" Berisik lebih baik ke dalam lagi…" kata petugas patroli itu masih terus menarik tangan Hinata.

Karena panik dan shock Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dia benar-benar ketakutan tapi dengan refleknya dia berhenti dan berusaha menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari petugas patroli gadungan itu. Petugas itu sadar hinata mulai memberontak akhirnya dia berhenti dan mulai mendekati Hinata sedangkan hinata masih berusaha melepaskan tanganya. "Apa …?? kau mulai melawan." ancam petugas gadungan itu.

Hinata POV…

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku masih berusaha melepas tangan ku dan pria itu makin kuat mengengam ku. Air mataku mulai keluar aku takut. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang membantuku terbebas. Tangan itu berhasil membantuku bebas dari gengaman petugas gadungan itu. Saat ku lihat wajah penyelamatku itu aku kaget wajah yang sangat familiar untuk ku.

" Sasuke…" panggilku lirih. Sasuke hanya menenggok sebentar menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan dia beralih pada petugas gadungan itu dengan sigap sasuke menarik kerah baju petugas sambil berteriak " KURANG AJAAARR!" satu pukulan melayang ke wajah petugas dan yang di pukul tak beraksi sama sekali dia hanya terkapar tanpa perlawanan entah karena pengaruh minuman keras makanya dia tak beraksi.

Seakan tidak puas Sasuke mendekati petugas itu lagi mengangkat nya dengan menarik bajunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah petugas itu dan berkata dengan sangat pelan "Jangan macam-macam ya kakek-kakek mesum…" dan satu pukulan lagi menghantam wajah petugas itu. Setelah menerima pukulan kedua sang gadungan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kaki ku tiba-tiba lemas aku benar-benar takut entah apa yang terjadi jika tadi sasuke tidak datang. Aku masih shock dengan yang barusan terjadi. Pikiranku kosong aku tak mampu berfikir sampai tangan yang tadi menyelamatkanku sekarang terulur kearahku. Aku menatap sang pemilik tangan tanagn yang membebaskanku itu.

" Maaf aku terlambat, lampunya mati jadi ngga kelihatan, bisa berdiri." tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil berusaha membantuku ku berdiri. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan air mata ketakutanku. Akhirnya air mata ku tumpah tak terkendali. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tubuhku masih gemetar. Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menariku kedalam pelukannya dia memelukku lembut.

" Sudah ngga apa-apa !" ucapnya menenangkan sambil memberi tepukan-tepukan halus di pungunggku. Tangan yang tadi menyelamatkanku kini memberikan ku ketenangan. Aku merasa damai di pelukannya aku merasa sasuke tidak akan akan selalu melindungiku dan itu membuatku selalu nyaman ada disampingnya. Keadaan ini makin membuatku menyukainya dia selalu ada saat aku butuhkan. Aku berharap aku bisa lebih dari sahabat untuknya tapi apa itu semua mungkin ??

T…B…C…

* * *

PLEASSSS REPPPIUUU…..

sorry2 ni klo pengambaran atw descriptive qu krng bgs...aq rada kurang di bagian tuch memang jd mohon di maklum...

Maaf2 klo next chapter lama tapi di chapter selanjutnya baru da konflik cintanya. Sorry2 ya klo rada ngebosenin. Aku jga ngerasa rada ngebosenin karena blm da konfliknya ya smga d next chapt bsa lebih seru mohon dukunganya ya…


End file.
